One Difference Mean A Lot
by Kima17Akira16
Summary: Two sisters go into the Universe of the Four Gods. So do Train Heartnet and Sven Vollifed. What will happen with so much love in the air? Train/Oc/Amiboshi Sven/Oc/Hotohori
1. Chapter 1

One Difference Means Alot: Chapter 1

Xaria and Akira had gone to the libary one day, and found the English translation of the Universe of the Four Gods. They were taken into the book. The sisters lived at Hotohori's palace. Six months after they had lived there, Sven and Train came to that world. After introductions, Sven was asked not to smoke inside the palace, to which he agreed. Train had laughed hard at this. Our story starts two weeks after this. Suddenly, Train's and Miaka's stomach grumbled.

"We should eat," Xaria said. Everyone agreed. Xaria and Akira were seated next ot each other. Nuriko and Chichiri were on their other sides. The four were best friends.

"You know, I'm jealous," Nuriko said. Xaria wondered who he was jealous of. But it was slowly becoming clear that Hotohori and Sven were falling for Akira. As was Amiboshi and Train for Xaria. Akira had a scared look on her face. Her favorite gay guy wouldn't trick her like he had Miaka, would he? Xaria looked at Akira.

"Who do you like?" she asked. Akira blushed. She noticed how Nuriko looked ready to laugh.

"Who do you like?" Akira asked. She hoped her sister would understand that saying who at the table would embarrass her.

"Well, I don't think she wants to say, no da," said Chichiri. Akira nodded.

"We can tell each other later," she said.

"Of course. Sleepover in one room," Xaria said.

"Can I join?" Nuriko asked. He was glared at by Hotohori, Train, Amiboshi, and Sven.

"If they'll allow it," Xaria and Akira said in unison.

"Men should not go to ladies' sleepovers!" Sven burst out. Akira pointed out, "Nuriko is gay, so he's like a chick."

"Exactly, so he's fine," Xaria said.

"You can't prove he's gay," Train exclaimed. Amiboshi nodded. Nuriko got up and kissed Tamahome. He then winked at Tasuki.

"Is that proof?" Xaria asked, laughing.

"Why'd he have to do it right here?" Amiboshi said after he sighed.

"He had to prove it to you, didn't he?" "Not right here."

"Yeah, and why me?" Tamahome asked.

"I can't kiss Hotohori, it's disrespectful. Plus I wanted to see Miaka's reaction," Nuriko answered as if it was obvious. Miaka had a look of jealousy in her eyes.

"Me thinks she jealous," said Xaria with a funny attitude.

"You're right. Believe it!" Akira said, nearly yelling. Xaria smiled.

"This is fun, anyone want to go for a walk after?" she asked.

"Sounds fun," Akira said.

"Yes, I can show you the gardens," Hotohori said.

"Oh, that sounds lovely," Xaria said as she smiled.

"I can play my flute as we walk," Amiboshi said.

"That would be even better," Xaria said. Sven then said, "And we can keep watch for anyone who might want to hurt you." Train nodded.

"Even though my empress would be fine by my side," Hotohori said. Sven grumbled.

"I know I will, Hotohori," said Nuriko.

"He meant Akira, yer stupid er somethin'?" Tasuki said. Akira turned red, and Xaria slapped him.

"Don't call Nuriko stupid," she yelled. Tasuki stared at her and said cocky, "sorry."

"Don't get cocky it isn't nice," Mitsukake said. The sight calmed Akira down some, but her cheeks were still bright red. Train pointed at her and Tamahome laughed along with him.

"Hey, stop laughing at her," Xaria siad. Sven slapped the back of Train's head. Akira laughed and her color went back to normal.

"Thanks, Xaria," she said. Tama the cat was now sitting in front of the sisters.

"Kitty," Xaria was joking and she stroked it's forehead.

"Tama? You're awesome," Akira said, petting the cat.

"Hey, Xaria, I'm a cat, too. A stray in fact, so I need a home," Train said.

"That was a lame pick-up line," Nuriko said.

"Aw, Train," Xaria smiled, "Cute, but yes a little lame." Nuriko threw his fist in the air.

"Ha, I was right, I know how girls feel," he cheered.

"So what about my line?" Hotohori asked.

"It was sweet, but poor Akira is just so shy," Nuriko replied.

"It was really sweet," Akira said, blushing slightly.

"She loved it," Xaria said. Amiboshi smiled and said, "if only I had a chance."

"Don't rule yourself out, no da," Chichiri said. Hotohori had a big smile on his face. Sven got up.

"Let's go now," he said.

"Oh yes, lets," Xaria said as she stood. Hotohori got up and helped Akira up. Nuriko dashed away for a few seconds and came back with twelve different flowers. Sven sighed behind Hotohori. He had gone to help Akira, too.

"What are those flowers for, Nuriko?" Miaka asked.

"There're for us girls. There's a tiger lily for Xaria, a rose for Akira, a violet for Miaka, and the rest for me," Nuriko said. The girls laughed and got their flowers.

"It's a black rose. Nuriko, how'd you know that's my favorite?" Akira asked.

"I've talked to an expert," Nuriko replied. Xaria nodded and asked, "Where is this garden?"

"When did you ask her that?" Akira asked, surprised.

"While you were talking," Nuriko answered.

"Oh," Akira said. Hotohori showed them the way to the garden. Akira was in between him and Sven. While Xaria was in between Train and Amiboshi. They reached the garden. Hotohori put his arm on Akira's shoulders and Sven mumbled something under his breath. Train laughed, "Don't get mad, Sven, you still have a chance," he said, then he whispered to Xaria, "If Hoto dies." She nudged him in the side. Akira was blushing hard. She removed Hotohori's arm and held his hand. Then she grabbed Sven's hand. Xaria smiled and held Train's and Amiboshi's hands.

"You aren't going to play music now?" she asked. Amiboshi took out his flute and pulled his hand from Xaria. He started to play. The song he started with caused everyone to let go of each others' hands. Train glared at him for a couple of seconds.

"Why are you playing that?" Xaria asked. Amiboshi quickly changed songs, and avoided the question. Xaria stared at him for a minute then she looked around the garden and saw a bunch of birds.

"How pretty," Akira said. She grabbed Hotohori's and Sven's hands again. Xaria sat down on a tree root. Akira gave a gasp of surprise and let go of their hands. She sat down by her sister. Train didn't notice Akira until he sat on her.

"Geez Train," Xaria smiled, "Don't sit on my sister." Hotohori quickly filled the spot beside Akira. Sven sat in front of her.

"Who needs a hug?" asked Nuriko, laughing. Akira replied, "I do. Train is heavy!"

"I know I do," Xaria said. She gave Akira a friendly hug, laughing as she did.

"It's not that funny," Akira protested after her hug.

"I know but look at their disappointed faces," Xaria pointed out.

"Why do they have that expression?" Akira asked, confused.

"They want us to hug them instead," her sister explained.

"Oh, then they should ask. I love hugs!" Akira said, not quite getting it. Nuriko laughed and Xaria smiled.

"Whoever wants a hug better get one now." Nuriko quickly hugged them both. Chichiri did the same. Tamahome and Miaka wouldn't let go of each other. Somehow Nuriko and Chichiri manged to block Amiboshi, Hotohori, Train, and Sven from hugging the girls.

"Keep it PG-13, would ya?" Tasuki yelled at Miaka and Tamahome.

"Yeah, um, PG-13," Xaria said. Akira laughed hard. They all started to stand up. Akira tripped and landed right into Hotohori's arms.

"Aww, how cute," Nuriko smiled. Sven pulled her away from him.

"She can stand on her own," he commented. After Sven let go, Akira fell backwards onto her butt. Nuriko put his hand on his hip and said, "It's Akira, she can only stand sometimes." Xaria helped her up.

"Apparently you don't know her very well," Xaria said. Hotohori kept his hands near Akira's waist.

"I-I think I-I'll be f-fine," Akira stuttered. Her face was a bright red.

"It's okay, I can help you," Hotohori said. Xaria laughed.

"What are you talking about, you can't stand on your own right now," she said.

"I don't feel so good," said Akira.

"What's wrong?" her sister asked.

"The world is spinning," said Akira. She put her arms out to further steady herself. Hotohori picked her up and she shierked.

"Yikes, she needs to sit down," Xaria instructed. Train grabbed her arm and pulled her down. "I didn't say I need to sit down."

"I'll just carry her back so she can lay down," Hotohori said. Train stood up and helped Xaria up. Sven and Amiboshi muttered complaints. Hotohori took Akira to a room and Xaria followed. Sven, Train, and Amiboshi were behind her while Nuriko and Chichiri waited outside.


	2. Chapter 2

One Difference means alot: Chapter 2

Hotohori laid Akira down gently. She closed her eyes. Xaria sat in a chair, "I thought we were going to have a sleepover."

Akira began to mumble in her sleep. "We will, Xaria." Then she turned a little. "Did you ever notice how Hotohori's name starts with hot?" she asked.

"Yes I did," Xaria whispered just in case she was actually talking to her. A few seconds later, Akira opended her eyes.

"Did I really just say that?" she asked.

"You sure did and you better believe it," Xaria laughed.

"I believe it!" Akira said, laughing. "I'll be fine in just a minute." Everyone sighed with relief.

"Good, cause I don't want you ruining my night," said Nuriko. Nuriko and Chichiri were standing inside the door.

"When did you come?" demanded Sven.

"A few seconds ago, no da," answered Chichiri. Tasuki then came in.

"D' they need yer permissin'?" he asked.

"No," said Akira, smiling. She sat up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hotohori asked.

"She seems alright," Xaria said, "it's normally like this." Mitsukake stepped up.

"I'll heal her," he said. He touched her forehead. Xaria looked away. Mitsukake was soon done. Akira looked over at her sister to see Train comforting her. She smiled, then turned to Mitsukake and Hotohori to thank them.

Xaria smiled a sad smile. "Oh, move away from her or let me in," said Amiboshi. Train moved over.

"How do you plan to protect her?" he asked.

"With my flute," Amiboshi answered. Train laughed, Amiboshi pulled out his flute and made him fall asleep.

"What the heck, Ami. He's so heavy," Xaria complained. Akira smiled and Hotohori was sitting next to her. Nuriko pulled Train off of her, and sat him down.

"Are we going to our sleepover or not?" he asked.

"It's Akira's decision," replied Xaria.

"Let's go," Akira replied. They got up and went to Xaria's room. Xaria set up everything real quick.

"Darn, we could have played spin the bottle," she complained.

"I'll go get the others so we can!" Nuriko said, rushing out the room.

"This ought to be fun," smiled Xaria. Akira looked neavous, "Right," she said. Nuriko had somehow gotten everyone to join. Xaria sat on a pillow. Amiboshi sat diagonal from her and Train across from her. Akira sat next to Xaria, Hotohori was on her other side, and Sven was across from her.

Xaria laughed and asked, "So who wants to go first?" Nuriko raised his hand. All the guys looked down. The expression was clear on their faces. They didn't want him playing at all.

"Are you sure?" Xaria smiled as she asked.

"Yes I am," said Nuriko. He spun the bottle. The bottle came to a slowing turn and it stopped, pointing at Miaka.

"No!" yelled Tamahome, but Nuriko already had his lips on Miaka's.

"Sorry, but he had to," said Xaria, she shrugged then asked, "Who's next?" Train raised his hand. Then he spun the bottle. It landed on Mitsukake.

"I'm not kissing him," Train complained.

"Have to," said Nuriko and Akira at the same time. Mitsukake peaked Train on the lips real quick.

"Gross! Sven, you need to go next," Train passed the bottle to him. Sven sighed, looked at Akira, and spun the bottle. It landed on himself. Train shouted, "Thats not fair. He can't just kiss himself! Spin it again!"

So Sven did, this time it landed on Akira. She blushed. Sven leaned over and kissed her.

"Aw, how cute," Xaria smiled, "Who's next?" Amiboshi spun the bottle. It landed on Miaka, then Tamahome got up. He slapped him and took the bottle. Tamahome spun it, but it didn't land on Miaka. It landed on Nuriko.

"Oh, come on," he sighed. Nuriko kissed him with a smile on his face.

Xaria laughed and said, "Akira's turn." Akira felt butterflies and spun the bottle. She closed her eyes when it was spinning. Xaria watched as it spun then stopped on Chichiri. Xaria told Akira to open her eyes. She did. Chichiri poofed next to her and transformed into Hotohori. He kissed her while she blushed a deep red.

Xaria tried to hold back her laughter. Hotohori pushed Chichiri out of the way. Akira crossed her arms and said, "It's Xaria's turn." Xaria' heart beat faster.

"Why does it have to be my turn?"

"It just is, believe it," Akira said.

"Fine," Xaria took the bottle and spun it. She looked at Akira as it spun. It landed on Hotohori. Akira stared at the bottle in disbelief.

"Um, do you want me to spin it again?" Xaria asked.

"Sorry, but thats not possible," said Nuriko.

"It's ok," whispered Akira, she leaned back so she was out of the way. Xaria leaned over and quickly kissed Hotohori. She then leaned back. Akira felt a little uncomfortable.

"Now who's turn is it?" Xaria asked. Tasuki raised his hand, "Oh I will." Everyone was surprised. Tasuki spun the bottle. It landed on Akira.

"Opps, sorry yer majesty, but I have t' kiss 'er," he said. Tasuki kissed her, and she blushed. Why did the bottle come to her so much? Amiboshi took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Xaria this time.

"Yes," Amiboshi said and then he leaned toward her. She sighed and kissed him. Train gave him a dirty look.

"Who's turn is it now?" asked Akira.

"Miaka's," Xaria said then whispered to her sister, "Let's hope she gets Tamahome." Akira nodded. Miaka spun the bottle. It landed on Tamahome. He grabbed her and kissed her.

"I told ya t' keep it PG-13," said Tasuki. Akira and Xaria laughed.

"Who now?" asked Xaria. Mitsukake raised his hand and then spun the bottle. It landed on Hotohori.

"Re-spin," Akira said, arms crossed. She was not happy at that bottle. Xaria laughed and said, "He can't, remember?"

"Hurry up or I'll kiss Hotohori," said Nuriko. Mitsukake looked at Hotohori, "Is it okay, your majesty?"

"I have no choice, remember?" said Hotohori. Mitsukake kissed them. Akira looked away when he did.

"Ew, gross. I'm done with this game," Xaria said. Akira nodded, "So am I."

"Truth or dare?" Xaria asked. Everyone agreed to it.

"You first, Akira," said Xaria.

"Uh...truth," said Akira.

"Who do you like?" Akira blushed.

"C-can't say," she said.

"Why not? It is truth or dare you know," Xaria smiled.

"Hotohori," Akira whispered to her sister.

"Oh," Xaria smiled a knowing smile. "Someone elses turn to ask."

"Ok, so Train, truth or dare?" asked Akira.

"Dare," he said. Akira turned to Xaria, seeing as she was no good at this game, but still liked to play.

"I dare you to lick Mitsukake's toes," her sister said. Train did and everyone said ew.

"Okay, my turn!" said Train, he looked around, looking for his victim. Xaria suddendly shrank away. "Um, Sven! Truth or dare?" Train asked, smiling.

"Truth," Sven replied.

"Alright! Is it true the you've fallen for Akira, and are jealous of Hotohori?" asked Train.

"Hey, only one question," Sven agured.

"Fine. Do you like Akira?" Train asked.

"Yes," said Sven.

"As a friend or more?" Train asked.

"You already asked your question. Now it's my turn," said Sven. "Hotohori, truth or dare?" Sven found the perfect person to question.

"Truth," answered Hotohori. Sven had a scary gleam in his eyes.

"Is it true that you making Akira your empress?"

"If she says yes," said Hotohori. Akira blushed and Xaria smiled. Hotohori looked for who he was gonna ask.

"Nuriko, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth!" said Nuriko, bleaming that he was chosen.

"Are you over me yet?" Hotohori asked. Nuriko looked at him sadly, "I still has a tinsy crush."

"Okay, I just wanted to know."

"My turn then," Nuriko looked around. He spotted Tasuki, and asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Um, dare," Tasuki said. Nuriko sat there thinking for a minute.

"You could have him kiss someone," Xaria suggested. Nuriko nodded.

"What? I ain't kissin' no one!" Tasuki protested.

"Kiss Tama the cat," said Nuriko.

"Fine," Tasuki sighed and kissed Tama. Tasuki looked for someone to question.

"Tamahome, how 'bout ya?" he asked.

"Dare," said Tamahome.

"I dare ya to give some of yer money away," Tasuki knew Tamahome couldn't give his money away. Tamahome glared at Tasuki. He took out a penny and gave it to Miaka. That was the only way he'd give in.

"A penny. That's it? I thought I meant more to you," Miaka complained.

"You do! It's just that I need the rest for our house! Or do you want to sleep in a bear's cave?" Tamahome shot back.

"Fine," Miaka didn't want to argue knowing that she'd just give him money. "Anyway, it's your turn."

"Ok, so Chichiri, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth, no da," Chichiri crossed his arms like he was saying bring it on. Tamahome thought hard.

"I got no... wait, keep your mask off for the rest of the night," said Tamahome.

"Thats a dare, no da," Chichiri said. But Xaria and Akira made pleading looks. Off went the mask. Xaria's smile fadded, "It's a bad dare if you don't want to, then you don't have to."

"Yeah," Akira agreed.

"Well, if it makes anyone uncomfortable, I'll put the mask back on, no da," he said.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable. It's nice to see your real face," Xaria voted. Akira nodded her agreement. No one complained so the mask stayed off.

"Chichiri's turn to ask," Xaria said.

"Xaria, truth or dare? No da," he said.

"Um, truth," Xaria picked.

"Who do you like? I don't mind if you just whisper it to Akira, no da," he said. Xaria turned towards Akira and whispered, "I like Train."

"Knew it! Believe it!" said Akira after. Xaria looked for her victim.

"How about Nuriko?"

"Alright! Dare me!" Nuriko said, a smile on his face.

"I dare you to kiss Akira," Xaria said, laughing. "If you don't then you have to be straight." Nuriko shrugged. He pulled Akira in for a kiss. She blushed.

"I-I just got k-kissed by a gay guy," she said, disbelief in her eyes.

"Yeah, now you can tell everyone you know," Xaria laughed so hard she could hardly breath. Akira went for her cell phone.

"She was kiddin' Akira!" yelled Tasuki. Hotohori patted her on the head, "Ow."

"Don't hurt my sister," Xaria jumped between thim.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Hotohori started.

"Xaria, he didn't know my head was sensitive like that. Please calm down, cause I forgive him," said Akira.

"Alright," Xaria cheerfully smiled and went to sit on her bed.

"She gets over things fast," said Tamahome. Hotohori pulled Akira into a hug.

"I really am sorry," he said. Akira was blushing the deepest red possible.

"Thats really cute. You know how to treat a girl, Hoto," Xaria said, "Let me take a picture."

"Xaria!" yelled Akira. Could she get more embarassed? Xaria pulled out her cell and took a picture. Akira's phone started to ring. She had gotten a message.

"Ha. What now?" Xaria laughed. Akira took out her phone. The message was from Xaria. It was the picture with a note undereth. Akira went to close out of it, but Hotohori had started to read it out loud. Xaria's eyes got big. Akira covered her ears. She didn't even know what her sister had written. Sven took the phone after Hotohori said the first word.

"You upset Akira!" he said. Xaria and Akira sighed with relief. Xaria walked over to Sven and hugged him. He was stunned.

"That bad?" he asked. Xaria shrugged.

"To me!" Akira said and hugged him. He hugged her back. Hotohori looked sad. Xaria sat back on her bed.

"Uh, Hotohori?" Akira said, neavous. Hotohori looked at her, "Yes, my empress?" Akira blushed.

"Y-you can read it quietly if you want. You too, Sven," she said, holding out the phone. Xaria watched their faces carefully. Hotohori laughed and Sven frowned. Akira read the message. Xaria looked at Nuriko with a neavous gleam in her eyes. Nuriko took the phone and read it out loud.

"You two look really cute together. Nice pick, Akira."

"That wasn't that bad," Amiboshi blurted out. Train shoved him.

"Does that mean? Akira, you made up your mind already, didn't you?" said Sven, a sad smile on his face. Akira had tears in her eyes as she nodded. Xaria was sad now. She grabbed a tissue and took it over to Akira. Train looked at Sven, "I'm sorry," he said.

Akira took the tissue from Xaria and left. She had never felt so bad before. She had gone with the right choice, hadn't she?

Xaria sighed, then fear striked her in the heart as she realized that she had to make almost the same choice. Akira came back in a few minutes later and sat next to Xaria. She couldn't look at Sven or Hotohori at the moment. She took a deep breath and looked at Xaria, worried.

"I'm scared Akira. I don't know what to do. But I know that either way it was the right choice for you," Xaria whispered. Akira hugged her.

"I'm here for you. Don't worry, it'll be alright, Xaria," she said. Akira would be lost if it weren't for her sister.

'Should I choose now or should I wait?' Xaria wondered. Chichiri poofed next to her.

"It'll only hurt worse if you wait, no da."

"Yeah, I wish I hadn't waited this long. Cause it really hurts. I hurt one of my closet friends," Akira said. Xaria looked at Train and Amiboshi. She smiled weakly, "I guess it's time I give you guys an answer."

They looked eager and scared at the same time.

"The person I love most is Train." She quickly turned away, tears formed in her eyes and she hugged her sister. Akira hugged back.

"Me?" Train said out loud.

"Does she have to say it twice?" Nuriko crossed his arms. Train shook his head.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Sven asked.

"I don't know about Train and Xaria. But isn't there something you want to say to Akira, Hotohori?" said Nuriko. Hotohori nodded.

"Akira, will you be my emperess?" Akira whispered yer and hugged him. All worries were gone for her. Hotohori was chasing them all away. Hotohori sat next to her and Train sat next to Xaria. Nuriko jumped up and down.

"I'm planning the weddings!" Oh, I get to dress Akira, Xaria, and Miaka up!" he shouted.

"Weddin's?" asked Tasuki.

"As long as it ain't ugly," smiled Xaria.

"I'm scared. He's gonna make it a big wedding," said Akira, clinging to Hotohori.

"Does this mean you'll marry me?" Train asked Xaria.

"Yes it does and I'll be there with you, Akira," Xaria told them.

"Yeah! Akira, no need to be scared of me!" said Nuriko.

"Yes there is! You're jealous of her!" said Tamahome.

"Well, I don't think Hoto will let anything happen to her," Xaria said, "And I know I won't let anything happen to my sister."

"Thanks," said Akira.

"Be glad you have them," said Nuriko with a mean smile. Xaria gave him an 'I'm-watching-you-look,' and Akira laughed. Train kissed Xaria and Hotohori kissed Akira. It was the first kiss for both couples.


End file.
